


Falling

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Episode: s08e12 Death in Heaven, Survivor Guilt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E non ha mai smesso di precipitare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

"Non sono previsti superstiti".

È un fondo di sollievo, nella parte oscura della sua coscienza?  
Non dover giustificare i propri fallimenti.  
Morire, ed essere ricordata come colei che fece il possibile per salvare la Terra, o essere dimenticata... ancor meglio, la pace, di tanta responsabilità.

Ma poi apre gli occhi contro un cielo sereno, che li ferisce e uccide il suo orgoglio.

È la superstite non prevista.  
È un guerriero spartano che torna sano e salvo dalle Termopili, perché la Storia è stata riscritta - ma la città non lo riaccoglierà mai come parte di sé... solo sguardi accusatori, la vergogna, il disonore...

E la disperazione esplode, più forte del Boat One.  
Le fa compagnia giorno dopo giorno, per quanto intorno a lei si stringano persone amate, che sono grate di averla ancora con loro, che non si sognerebbero di attribuirle una qualsiasi colpa.  
Ma lei sa. Era lassù, ha visto. E riguardo a ciò di cui non è stata testimone, ha pensato la scatola nera a rivelarlo, riaccendendo quel dolore e spingendola sul confine della follia.

E non ha mai smesso di precipitare.

**Author's Note:**

> Note sparse:  
> \- Non mi riprenderò mai da quell'episodio, credo.  
> \- Non ho accettato la morte di Osgood né penso che potrebbe farlo Kate, se fosse una persona reale.  
> \- Ho preso in parte ispirazione al romanzo "Lo scudo di Talos" di Valerio Massimo Manfredi.


End file.
